


Mother

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [116]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Butchering of the Icelandic Language, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sport has to save someone but he gets very hurt and needs a trip to the hospital.





	Mother

Someone was tapping his face incessantly. “You have to stay awake, Sportacus! The ambulance is on its way but you  _have to stay awake_!”

He opened his eyes, hissed, and closed them again. “Bright…” he tried to explain. His head was pounding. The back of his neck felt wet. He tried to reach up a hand to check it but his arm felt too heavy. Everything felt heavy. 

“Sportacus!” The tapping was back. “Don’t you  _dare_  fall asleep.”

It _sounded_ like an easy order to follow so he mumbled, “Allt í lagi, móðir…” Then the voice sounded softer, farther away. Muffled sirens were the last thing Sportacus heard before slipping in unconsciousness. 

The next thing he heard was a repetitive beeping noise. Slowly, remembering the last time he had tried this, Sportacus opened his eyes. The room he was in was strange to him, but it was also darker, easier to handle. He blinked a few times before looking around. White sheets, white walls, heart monitor to his right. A hospital room then. No sunlight was visible through the window; how long had he been here?

“You’re awake!”

Sportacus turned. On the far side of the room was a small love seat. Milford stood up from it, smiling. Beside him was Bessie, who appeared to be asleep sitting up. Milford’s jacket was tucked around her.

“What happened?” Sportacus asked. His voice was hoarse. He tried to sit up but his head protested. 

Milford crossed the room to stand beside him. “Don’t get up! You took quite a hit. You have a concussion and a broken wrist.”

For the first time, Sportacus noticed the cast around his left wrist. He suddenly remembered: Bessie, on top of a ladder, putting up decorations around town. The ladder falling over, Sportacus getting there  _just_ in time to break her fall, the box of tools and decorations falling after her onto...

Sportacus glanced back over at her sleeping form. “Is she okay?”

Milford nodded, “She has a bruise or two from landing but thanks to you she’s just fine.” He frowned, “I had a hard time convincing her to leave so I... gave up. You know how she is. 

Relief coursed through Sportacus. “If I had been faster, maybe this would not have happened…” he said. “I’m sorry I worried any of you.” 

“Now don’t _you_ start!” Milford huffed to Sportacus surprise. “ _Bessie_  blames  _herself_. She looked after you until the ambulance came and insisted on going with them.”

On the couch, Bessie shifted in her sleep, pulling the jacket up to her chin with a sigh. Both men watched her. She didn’t wake up. Sportacus wished he could get up and arrange her into a better sleeping position but he doubted the IV in his right arm would let him. 

Milford clapped him gently on the shoulder, “I’ll go tell the nurses you’re awake. They’ll want to check you over.” With that, Milford left. 

Sportacus settled back onto his pillows, watching Bessie’s sleeping form. Though she wasn’t anything like his mother back home, in both appearance and personality, Sportacus felt comforted knowing Bessie was with him.


End file.
